


Captured By The Cold

by Sansberry, SweetSugerApple



Category: Alternate Universe - Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blood and Gore, Gen, SICK FICS ARE MY LIFE, SO IM WRITING ABOUT SICK CHARACTERS, Sick Sans, Sickfic, im sick right now, just... lots of sickness, maybe gore, sick, sick papyrus, sick reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansberry/pseuds/Sansberry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSugerApple/pseuds/SweetSugerApple
Summary: Undertale Characters get sicks.(one shots and stuff!)





	1. The Human and the Tall Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> A sick fic that I for some reason needed to write. enjoy!

“ ACHOO, ”  **_Thud._ **

 

He ran across the kitchen, his slippers flopping all over the floor. In his hands he held two bottles. 

 

He peered into the room, it had flame carpeting with miscellaneous objects decorating the room and it smelled of peppermint and disinfectant. While the human was on the floor and Papyrus was trying to sit up and retrieve them. 

 

He shoved the bottles on the desk and rushed over to them. “ are you ok? ” He said receiving a moan as an answer. 

 

He picked them up, carrying them bridal style and moved over the covers with his magic. Papyrus shuffled to move out of the way. They hugged Sans weakly, trying to not let him put them down. “ heya kid, ya ok? ” He mumbled placing them down, Papyrus pulling them to use as a stuffed animal. 

“ No. ” they mumbled, their face red with heat. 

 

He put his hand over their scorching hot face. As he moved to take his hand away, but it was yanked by a hot hand. Where his cold hand was forced back onto their forehead, tugging him forward. 

 

“ nyeh.. ” Papyrus whined, nuzzling the human’s back. 

 

He used his other hand to feel his brother’s dark orange forehead it too was hot. Unlike the human, Papyrus nuzzled into his palm, while the human moved his hand onto their cheek. 

 

He nervously chuckled, rubbing his hand on his brothers crown. “ i need to give you guys some medicine. ” The human pulled his arm, burying their hot face into papyrus’ shirt. “ c’mon kiddo, ya need your medicine ” 

 

“ don’t make me have to force ya ” he reluctantly said, walking back to the desk. 

 

“ No, don’t wanna. ” the human mumbled. Sans poured the medicine starting with Papyrus’. His medicine was a clear glistening liquid, and held in a narrow glass bottle. After he finished he walked over to his brother, “ here pap. ” he said offering the medicine cup. 

 

Papyrus sat up taking the human with him, using them as a blanket. He grabbed the cup drinking it quickly. His bones glowing slightly before dimming back down,

 

**_Cough cough,_ ** “ why is your ”  **_cough_ ** “ chest glowing? ” the human said trying to keep down another coughing fit.

 

Papyrus pat the human’s back “ You mean my SOUL human? ” Papyrus asked, wrapping the covers around them. Sans went back to the desk pouring the human medicine. 

 

“ That’s what that is? ” the human said entering a coughing fit,

 

“ Human, are you ok? ” he said patting their back trying to calm them. 

 

Sans came back, “ monster medicine heals the SOUL, so when you take it, it shows your SOUL. ” He sat down next to them, nudging them. “ here, i’ll make ya feel better. ”

 

“ I don’t want it, it tastes disgusting. ” they said hiding themselves between the blanket and Papyrus.

 

“ c’mon kiddo, ya don’t want to keep that nasty cough forever, do ya? ” he said Papyrus moving them to face Sans.

 

“ I’ll go away, my immune system with take care care of it. ” they said pushing Sans’ hand away. 

 

“ Human please. ” Papyrus said petting their soft and shiny hair.

 

“Fine, only since Papy wants me to.” the human said taking the small cup from Sans 

 

Sans grasped his chest in fake agony, “ oh no, i feel so wounded. ” he plopped on his side “ how will i ever go on, knowing i’m second favorite .”

 

They laughed, coughing a bit before saying smugly “ heh, who said you were second favorite? Last time I checked you were my sixth favorite. ” 

 

“ oh how you wound me. ” he said feigning a death sound before making his eye lights disappear.

 

“ Papy can I replace him now? Me and Sans are similar enough! ”  **_cough_ ** “ I can even wear his clothes and tell you puns all day! ” they laughed again coughing. Sans remaining still, his faux breathing disappearing. 

 

Papyrus let out a small nyeh heh heh, before nudging their hand. “ Ok, Papy here I go ” they said putting the medicine cup to their lips. Before quickly (to the best of their ability) chugging it down. “ Ehhhh, ” they moaned trying to not think about the burning in their throat. Papyrus hugged them close, rubbing their arm. “ It burns ” they whined throwing the empty cup onto the side table and Hugging Papyrus’ bony arm.

 

His bones let out a soothing hum, the human laid their head back into his orange sweater. “ Papy? ” The human looked up, his face looked relaxed, they reached up petting the side of his face. Before looking over to Sans, who still feigning death, and tugging his jacket.

 

With the little strength they had from their weariness and sickness they tugged Sans closer. The action taking little effort, and covered him with the blanket, cuddling him. 

 

“ night, sansy. night papy. ” they mumbled their vision blurring as they fell asleep. A peaceful expression on their flushed face. 


	2. underswap - Cold Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a stubborn sick sans and a worried papyrus
> 
> (also in this Underswap version, sans still has his teleportation powers and still likes puns, only rolls and personality's are changed, please no hate ( 9TT wTT)9 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a more then one chapter one shot, hope you enjoy and if you do please tell me your thoughts below, we love reading all of you guys comments

Sans had been sniffling ever since he had returned home from his training session with Alphys, not only that but his skull was blushing a light aqua blue and he had been mumbling to himself whenever he thought no one was looking his direction.

But it was clear to see that he was not in the healthiest of states at the moment even if he tried to avoid the attention.

Sans had always been terrible at hiding his ‘secrets’ and emotions, even during the battle with that red eyed human it was clear to see just how much he wanted them to become their friend.

He had always been like that.

Papyrus watched the little blue skeleton as he stumbled around the kitchen pretending to be normal and healthy, it would have been hilarious watching him trot around like a newborn puppy if the situation was not this concerning.

“bro, maybe you should sit down for a moment, yeah? i can handle lunch” Papyrus offered after he saw Sans nearly slam the fridge door into his face as he opened it but luckily stepped back in time.

“OH, UM IT'S OK BROTHER, YOU DON'T HAVE TO” he answered sniffling.

“I CAN DO THIS, I'M PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF HANDLING THIS VERY SIMPLE, EASY TO DO TASK”

Yep, Sans was not good at lying.

Without any warning, Sans felt himself being lifted up into the air by a familiar feeling of magic before being gently placed into his brother's arms.

“PAPY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!” Sans demanded before cringing from a migraine right after from his own loud voice.

Papyrus frowned as he noticed that Sans clothes were extremely damp, not just in some particular spot, but everywhere, his shorts, shirt and even his bright blue bandana.

“sans, stop being difficult, you clearly sick” Papyrus stated as he began heading upstairs to Sans’ room.

It was neat and tidy like it always was and just as Sans liked it.

So Sans was mortified as he watched his brother practically tear off his blanket which he folded delicately this morning as he was placed down onto the bed and had the blanket tossed over him like a fisherman would do with a net.

“AH! PAPS STOP!” he whined as he untangled himself from his blue blanket but made no move to get up.

Dragging a chair over, Papyrus sat down next to him and glared directly into his bright blue lights in his eye-sockets.

“sans, tell me what happened in training today, why your clothes are soaked and why didn’t you say anything”

Blue sweat began to gather on his forehead as he was glared down the tall orange clothed monster

He was not ready for this at all.

“OH, UM I JUST REMEMBERED, I HAVE VERY IMPORTANT THINGS I HAVE TO RIGHT NOW OVER AT.. UM, ALPHYS PLACE, YES WE ARE GOING TO GO DO SOME COOKING! IT’S ‘PASTA’BLE THAT I WILL BE LATE IF I DON'T GO RIGHT NOW, SO LET’S ‘TACO’ ABOUT THIS LATER!” Sans stuttered trying to sidetrack his brother enough that he might be able to teleport way to safety while his brother was distracted.

But Papyrus was not falling for the bait, as much as Papyrus wanted to groan and throw his head back in agitation like he normally would.

He just continued to stare down his sick sibling.

“tell me what happened. right now”

Papyrus watched as Sans practically shrunk into himself and mumbled under the covers as he tried desperately to disappear from sight.

Eventually Sans gave up and looked to the side and reluctantly told his brother what happened.

“DURING MY TRAINING SESSION WITH ALPHYS, WE WENT A BIT OVER BOARD AND SHE TOSSED ME INTO THE RIVER” he mumbled feeling embarrassed and annoyed about how easily he was defeated even though he was holding back.

“she did what!?” Papyrus yelled causing Sans to wince and quickly try and calm him down.

“IT WAS NOT HER FAULT! I GOT DISTRACTED AND LET MY GUARD DOWN, I'M NOT HURT AND SHE HELPED FISH ME OUT, SHE WAS ‘REEL’ GOOD AT IT TOO” Sans tried to joke and lighten the mood.

“sans, just tell me what happened and don't say anymore puns, be serious” Papyrus stated, not feeling amused and Sans let out a small pout, annoyed by the fact that Papyrus was not playing along like he normally would.

“OK OK, AFTER SHE GOT ME OUT WE CONTINUED TO TRAIN, SHE WANTED TO STOP EARLY BUT I TOLD HER IT WAS FINE” Sans let his eye lights fall down to look at his slightly shaking hands.

“BY THE TIME WE FINISHED MY CLOTHES WERE ALMOST DRY AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE OK IF I WALKED HOME, BUT… I'M GUESSING THAT WAS A REALLY DUMB IDEA…”

“I ENDED UP FEELING HORRIBLE AND SNIFFLY BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO TELEPORT HERE BECAUSE I KNEW IT WOULD MAKE YOU WORRY SO I KEEPED WALKED WHICH WAS, AGAIN... A REALLY DUMB IDEA…AND.. AND I DIDN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU WOULD THINK I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF AND THAT IM… IM REALLY STUPID...

I'M SORRY” Sans said, sniffling as he looked up at Papyrus with bright blue glowing tears and his eye lights blown wide.

“what? no sans it’s ok, don’t cry please, what’s wrong? why are you apologizing” Papyrus asked as he got onto the bed next to Sans, trying to comfort his brother any way he could.

He lifted him up, wrapping his blue blanket around him and laid Sans against his chest as the small skeleton began to sobbed.

“CAUSE THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!” Sans shouted before whimpering and clutching his head in pain as Papyrus tried to calm him down.

“woah! sans easy there pal, you got to calm down, how is this your fault?” Papyrus asked cautiously.

“CAUSE I’M AN IDIOT, AND STUPID AND I... I” Sans could not finish as his voice was taken over by wet sobs and hiccups.

“I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE YOUR WORRY, BUT I ENDED UP MAKING EVERYTHING WORSE- CAUSE... CAUSE I WAS BEING DUMB AND A FAILURE OF A ROYAL GUARDSMEN” he cried hugging his brother’s midsection.

“oh sans don't say that, you're wrong” Papyrus hushed as he hugged his sick sibling closer.

“your none of those things sans, you're smart, and kind and so talented, yes maybe it was a bad idea to go out into snowdin while your clothes were soaked but that doesn't mean you're any of those things.” Sans looked up at him as he continued to coo and hush him gently, slowly beginning to rub his back as Sans began to relax more in his hold.

“you just got to start worrying about yourself first instead of others, especially if you're in trouble” Papyrus lightly scolded as he stroked the small skeletons check, wiping away any more tears that fell from his sockets.

“and i know for sure, above everything else that you are not at all a failure of a royal guard, if fact, i know for sure that in the future you are gonna be the best the world has ever seen”

“SO, YOUR… YOUR NOT MAD?” Sans asked sounding surprised.

“No sans, you're the sensational, soon to be royal guard sans after all, just… promise me you will never do something like that ever again? I might be a lazybones but you know i'll always be here for you right?” Papyrus said smiling down at sans as he giggled weakly at the pun.

“I MAKE NO PROMISES” Sans winked up at his brother before smuggling into up closer and letting his body finally rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, should we do requests? I might try doing requests, if you have a small idea or anything like that tell us, we might try and do it, we might make it into its own story if we like the idea that much. maybe, maybe not, who knows


	3. underswap - Cold Waters - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans gets lonely, vomiting sucks and master chief papyrus

“...P…. PAPS… PAPY?…” Sans called weakly as he slowly gained consciousness.  
  
  
His body felt so stiff and tense, his eye sockets felt heavy and his head felt like it was on fire.  
  
  
When no one answered his called he looked around in search of any sign of papyrus but found none, only the evidence that he had been there before.  
  
  
The chair had been moved closer, and there was an extra blanket and pillow in his bed.  
  
  
‘WHERE DID PAPYRUS GO? WHY IS HE NOT HERE?...’  
  
  
He moaned weakly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position trying to recall the events that had happened before he blacked out but it was mostly jumbled and fuzzy.  
  
  
He remember his brother saying something about soup, maybe he was cooking?  
  
  
Sans certainly hoped not, the kitchen always looked like a twister and ransacked the pantry and fridge every time the tall skeleton used it.  
  
  
Sans knew his brother meant well, but the tall skeleton could not seem to help but be forgetful and destructive in the kitchen.  
  
  
So much food gone spoiled after being forgotten on the counter, doomed to ether be lost to the bin or the dog, sometimes both.  
  
  
“PAPYRUS?... CAN YOU HEAR ME?” he moaned out weakly, he was really feeling bad and lightheaded and lonely, he really really wanted Papyrus to be next to him right now, it would not change anything, but just the thought of him being next to him and maybe even hold his hand through this torture would mean alot to him.  
  
  
So with a goal in mind he stumbled to his feet.  
  
  
He swayed dangerously but stayed upright through pure willpower and determination.  
  
  
“...IT'S OK SANS” he panted to himself as he began to make his journey to the kitchen where hopefully Papyrus was located   
  
  
“YOU… YOU GOT THIS.. I-IT'S JUST ONE FOOT… AFTER THE OTHER, EASY” he mumbled as he stumbled forward weakly, his breathing felt laboured already and as he were being weighed down, it like he had just consumed a weight from Alphys training session.  
  
  
His task got harder as he reached the stairs.  
  
  
Where they always that steep?   
  
  
He felt like vomiting just by looking at them.  
  
  
Soon Sans was inching his way down the steps, one at a time at a snail's pace, sans was fine with that, not everything was a race, he could take his time.  
  
  
However that logic jumped out the window as he heard his brother's voice float in from the kitchen.  
  
  
“i added the garlic already remember, but you just told me like 20 minutes ago to remove it…. oh, so i.... ok i get it, but if there was already garlic in there before why did i need to remove it?!”  
  
  
As quickly as he could Sans stumbled down the last few steps and speed as quick as his body could manage.  
  
  
Soon he was leaning on the doorway leading to the kitchen with his eyes wide with disbelieve.  
  
  
Papyrus was cooking, but it didn't look as much as a war zone as normal, the smell from the pot was actually… not horrible.  
  
  
“well what's the difference between a garlic clove and minced garlic? It's like the same exact ingredient… yeah i guess it would be gross to eat a whole one…”  
  
  
Looking over to his brother he noticed he was on his phone chatting with someone, was someone teaching him to cook? Maybe he could invite Papyrus to Alphys next lesson…  
  
  
Suddenly as he made to speak up he felt his magical stomach drop and a sickening sweet taste on his tongue, and before he knew it he was rushing to the sink and vomiting hard and gasping as vomit and saliva drooled down his mouth.  
  
  
Through his ringing vision he saw Papyrus flinch in shock from his sudden appearance and reach forward to rub his brothers back soothingly with calming reassurance  
  
  
“It's ok sans, just breath, just breath… that's it, that's it…” papyrus cooed as he peeled Sans off the sink and lowered him the floor gently which sans was thankful for.  
  
  
He felt far too weak to be standing and the tiled floor felt heavenly on his bones.  
  
  
“sans what are you doing down here? You should be up in bed resting, you know you shouldn’t be moving right?” Papyrus questioned softy.  
  
  
Sans could only hiccup with a slight sob, vomiting always hurt so much for him, he always wondered others felt like this after vomiting, or if it had something to do with his hp.  
  
  
“I’M SORRY PAPY, I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO BE ALONE… I’M SORRY” he whimpered as he whipped away glowing blue saliva and vomit with the back of his hand and blushing a bright blue.  
  
  
This time not just from the sickness that plagued his bones.  
  
  
Papyrus signed and leaned down to pick up Sans and carried him over the the couch before laying his head down gently onto the plush surface.  
  
  
“sans, don't go and apologie again, it's all ok.” his brother said as he patted his head in a soothing way.  
  
  
“im almost done making this soup, i think anyway, so how about you just wait here while i'll finish up ok? i'll be just right over in the kitchen”  
  
  
“...OK PAPY” Sans muttered, not wanting Papyrus to leave again to letting Papyrus slip from his grasp.  
  
  
Papyrus signed softly and leaned against the kitchen counter as soon as he was out of sight, taking care of Sans was much harder than he though.  
  
  
Sans did not have a good history with illness in the past when they were kids, he was sickly and weak, but it had been ages since he had last gotten sick and this would be the first time Papyrus would have to take care of Sans by himself.  
  
  
“Hello? Papyrus are you there” he heard a soft voice coming from his phone which he left on the counter.  
  
  
“oh shoot, sorry muff, sans came down stairs and vomited so i had to go help him” he replied to his friend Muffet.  
  
  
“Oh dear, the poor thing, is he alright?”  
  
  
“Yeah, he's fine for now i think, he’s resting on the couch, is this soup almost done, he lost a lot of content in his ‘stomach’ just now” he replied hoping that he didn't have to handle cooking anymore.  
  
  
He was making a soup that according to Muffet was a cold-busting soup called ginger chicken noodle soup, and was sure to make Sans feeling better in no time.  
  
  
But boy, did it take ages to make, it had already been 2 hours and 30 minutes and Papyrus swear to god that that had been the longest time he had ever concentrated on something work related in his entire life.  
  
  
“Well i guess, the soup is technically cooked now, the minced garlic is mostly just for flavour, just put it into a bowl and serve it to Sans once he is ready, you should have about 8 or 7 service worth of soup, so you will not have to worry about cooking for a while”  
  
  
Papyrus sighed with relief  
  
  
“thanks muff, you're a lifesaver”  
  
  
The spider giggled into the phone clearly enjoying herself.  
  
  
“Why thank you Papyrus, if you need any more help please feel free to call me again my friend”  
  
  
“ok, thanks, see you later muff” he muttered as he flipped close his phone before he could give the spider lady a chance to say goodbye and yell at him about his tab.  
  
  
Now that cooking was done he could now worry about other things, like the dishes he is going to have to face for once, and even before that clean up Sans’s vomit from the sink and make sure sans was good and comfortable.  
  
  
But for now, it was time to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing much happened in this chapter, sorry about that. leave a comment below if u liked it plz


	4. Short Skeleton gets Annoyed with The Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sick Sans and Sick Human get cared for by the "GREAT PAPYRUS THE MASTER OF THE SICK CARING"

**_Slap_ ** “ ehhh, sans stop slapping me” They complained as sans swatted at them weakly “I’m not ”  **_cough_ ** “ getting you ketchup. ”

 

“ c’mon kiddo. ” he whined, rolling around to cover himself with his blanket. “  ‘m useless, i can’t even get up. ”

 

“ YOU DID THAT ON ”  **_cough cough_ ** “ PURPOSE ” The human yelled annoyed with Sans for burritoing himself.  **_cough cough cough_ ** “ help ”  **_cough cough._ ** They held their chest trying to stop the coughs, rocking back and forth. Sans weakly chuckled before casting a worried glance at the human. 

 

“ HUMAN ?” Papyrus yelled running into the room and spotted “ ARE YOU OK? I HEARD YOU COUGHING! OH NO I’M I BEING A BAD CARETAKER?! ” He said picking them up and rocking them gently in a soothing manner. “ Don’t Worry Human I’ll Start Being A Better Caretaker, STARTING RIGHT NOW !” He said striking a pose with the now calm human clinging to one arm.

 

“ NYEH HEH HEH ” Papyrus laughed and fixed up the bed with his one unoccupied arm. Finding a lone skeleton in a blanket burrito.

 

“ BROTHER! THIS IS WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS THOUGHT YOU LEFT! ” Papyrus said picking up the Sans burrito. “ i want ketchup .” The burrito demanded. 

 

“ NO KETCHUP WHILE YOU'RE SICK ” Papyrus huffed, placing the human in the bed propped up by pillows. “ but that means i still get some right? ”

 

Papyrus let out an annoyed grunt and placed the burrito on the side, tucking in the human. “ I WILL ONLY ALLOW IT IF YOU EAT SOMETHING FIRST ”  He moaned and flopped over laying on it’s face. Papyrus huffed, he never really like his ketchup eating habits, but if it made him happy he would allow it.

 

“ I’M TAKING YOU BACK TO YOUR ROOM, ” Papyrus said, picking the burrito up. Walking straight for the door. 

 

“ papy. ” the human called, reaching out a hand. He turned around “ YES HUMAN! DO YOU REQUIRE SOMETHING? ”

 

He walked back to the bed patting the human's head. “ can Sans stay? ” the human made grabby hands towards the burrito. Papyrus thought for a moment “ I’LL ALLOW IT! ” he yelled, and moved the covers over. Trying to put the burrito in a suitable habitat. He decided that the left side of the bed was enough, and placed him down.

 

The burrito rolled over, “ sup. ” the human put a hand on the Sans’s royal blue forehead, feeling it’s unusual warmth, feeling cold, the human pulled him closer and gave a weak laugh, “ burrito sans ” putting their hands in the cover taking his warmth. “ that feels good. ” Sans said while the human cuddled the ever loving fluff out of him. Sans tried to pull them closer with his burrito arms, but failed tragically.

 

Papyrus looked at them with care filled eyes and covered them both with another blanket. Deciding his work was done he left the room. Leaving them to their nap.

 

“ Sans? ” the human asked booping their nose on his cheekbone. “ yeah? ” he replied weakly.

“ why are you ”  **_*cough*_ ** “ so cuddly ” he weakly laughed, “ dunno kid, magic ” he mumbled as his eye sockets closed slowly while he nuzzled their chest. The human put their cold hands under his jacket smushing him to their chest. “ heh ” 

 

“ night sansy ” the human mumbled.

 

“ night, ”  **_*yawn*_ ** “ human ” he yawned, falling asleep as well.

 

\------

 

**_Thud_ **

“ ehhh, ” the human moaned, “ wha wus that for? ” they rubbed their head from the fall after they noticed that they were no longer in the warm bed, but instead on the hard cold floor.

 

“ you humans are too hot, ” Sans grumbled trying to free himself from his scalding blanket prison.

 

“ huh? I’m cold though, let me back up ” the human whined. Pulling the sheets with their noodle arms.

  
  


“ no. ” Sans said pushing their arms off the edge of the bed with his feet. “ long live the king, ” he mumbled drunkenly as the human flopped once again weakly onto the floor, 

 

“ Saaaaaaaaaaaannsssss! ” the human shrieked on their back as they lay on the floor.

 

“ HUMAN? ” Papyrus called as he speed walked into the room, “ WOWIE, HUMAN, ARE YOU OK? ” He asked as he rushed over and picked them up off the ground. “ HUMAN, WHY ON EARTH WHERE YOU ON THE FLOOR? ” He questioned as he inspected them carefully “ sans ” was their only answer.

 

“ SANS…” Papyrus moaned in annoyance “WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THROWING THE HUMAN OFF THE BED, jUST CAUSE YOU ‘ _ FELT _ ‘ LIKE IT! ” Papyrus yelled while the human added the finger quotations for Papyrus, whilst also glaring at Sans.

 

He grumbled “ don’t do it? ” “ CORRECT SANS, NOW APOLOGIZE TO THE HUMAN ”, he glared back at the kid “ no  **hard feelings, right. Kid.** ”

 

The human looked at him with disgust for even considering there was no consequences. “ Our feelings are as hard as the floor you threw me on. ” They said, nuzzling Papyrus’ scarf for warmth.

 

Sans growled, turning over to face the wall. “ DON’T BE MAD SANS, THE HUMAN IS ONLY JOKING. ” Papyrus assured awkwardly, “ RIGHT HUMAN? ” He asked as he nudged them, “ Yeah, I was joking. ” they lied giving Sans a pointed look.  “ SEE! THERE IS NO REASON TO GET UPSET! ” Papyrus grinned, some how ignoring the looks the human and Sans shared. He moved over the covers, discarding a few of the them onto a nearby office chair. 

Sans gladly let him take the covers away, he felt free. Papyrus then wrapped the human into a burrito, and placed them onto the bed. Sans felt the disturbance and pushed them away. “ go, don’t want it. ” He mumbled pushing them in blind annoyance. “ Please, I’m cold. ” the human begged, squirming to get closer. Papyrus grabbed the extra blankets and Sans’ jacket to wash them, and then left the room. 

 

“ no, you’re too hot. ” He mumbled, moving to find another cold spot on the bed. “ Please. ” they cried “ I’ll be good, ” 

 

He sighed opening his eyes. He gave in to the humans sad look and opened his arms. “ just, don’t get your mucus on me .” he warned with a grimace, “ it’s disgusting. ”

 

“ Sorry. ” the human apologized, looking at the stains on his undershirt. “ Didn't mean to. ” 

 

He breathed out a puff of hot air, giving up on the fight, “ it’s fine, i don’t wash the clothes anyways. ” he said undoing the burrito enough to stick his hands inside. “ huh? how are you so cold. ” He said quickly pulling them close to leech off their frigidness. 

 

“ How can skeletons get hot, I thought it went...right through you .” they said weakly chuckling. Recalling the overused joke.

 

“ Hehe, but have you ever seen a sick skeleton before? ” he pointed out,

 

“ Well, n-no but uh ” they stammered,

 

“ when we get sick, the temperature bothers us. ” He tried to shrug “ dunno why, i’d test it out but i'm always too sick to do it. ” 

 

The human laughed, “ Of course, hehe, why wouldn't you be? ” 

 

“ heh, well when you put it that way. i look like a numbskull .” he joked, winking.

 

The human snuggled up to him, pulling on his shirt. “ hey kid, before you fall asleep. can ya help me with somethin’? ” he asked tentatively.

 

“ Huh? What is it? ” they said looking up at him. 

 

“ ya, see i uh tried to take human medicine but it, *shudder* went right through me ” he said blushing in embarrassment, “ i-it's um… it’s in my eye socket. ”

 

“ O-o-oh, I-I see. Do I just, stick my hand in there? ” they asked, looking into his void like eyes. The little pinpricks disappeared, the human felt uneasy chills at their sudden absence. “ yeah, just please make it quick. ” he pleaded, 

 

The human tentatively put their hand into his eye socket, and felt around. The bone was rough against their fingers. Sans shuddered at the feeling made a small whimpering sound, “ I’m I hurting you? ” they said, stopping for a moment, “ no, it just feels, ” he shuddered again “ weird, like things aren't supposed to be in there. ” 

 

“ O-oh ok, ” the human said awkwardly, “ left. ” he directed, the human moved their hand to the left hitting the side of his skull. He let out a whine, the action shocking his nerves. “ S-sorry ” they said feeling over the missing pill, “ I found it, ” 

 

“ hurry, take it out. ” he pleaded,  they slowly pulled their hand out, taking the pill with it. Sans sighed in relief when they show him the pill, which he then grabbed and threw across the room.

 

“ Ah! Why? ” the human asked hearing the small  **_tick_ ** as it hit the wall. 

“ it was annoying. wanted it gone. ” he mumbled, nuzzling their hair.

 

“ You didn't have to- ” “ gone. ” he interrupted, the human sighed and leaned into his chest, using it as a rough pillow. “ Fine, whatever. ” 

  
They flinched as he moved, his cold hands brushing their back. Soon they settled down once again, the human falling asleep fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DIFFERENT TIMELINE EXTRA
> 
> “BROTHER! IS THIS WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN FOR TEN YEARS?????”
> 
> *the burrito teleports away never to be seen again*
> 
> “NO COME BACK! BROTHHHHEEEERRRRR!” He kneels down holding his head in anguish. 
> 
> MEANWHILE AT GRILLBY’S
> 
> *pop*
> 
> “sup.” he fell down on to his seat, “one ketchup” 
> 
> “Sans?! I thought you were sick?” Grillby said looking over to sans “why are you in a blanket?” he walked over “did you ditch your brother? Oh dear,” he said shaking his head   
> “he told me you're sick, why are you still out?” Grillby walked over to the Sans burrito, “I’m taking you home,” 
> 
> One lecture and drive later, 
> 
> “I believe that this is yours.” Grillby said offering the Sans burrito. “SANS! I WAS SO WORRIED ME AND THE HUMAN MISSED YOU” he said hugging the burrito with tears in his eyes.
> 
> (Sorry I had to.)


	5. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLZ READ

hey, its me SweetSugerApple, I have had a chat with my wonderful friend Sansberry and we might be taking the story's here and split them up into there own story's, and change 'captured by the cold' into the series name or something, we are not to sure yet. but this has a few advantages. doing this will fill up out accounts with story's, so far we only have 2 story's each on our account including this one here, I have 'when you come calling' and Sansberry has 'the paper boy'. we will also be able to put more accurate tags for story's and stuff, I don't know.

if you think we should make this just a series of one shots instead of a single story filled with one shots please tell us

thanks for reading (this will be removed at a later date)


End file.
